The Hunt
by NakedSexySasha
Summary: Alexis B. Coela is a crack detective in New York City. However, a recent string of killings may be the work of supernatural creatures, and not just one. Will she find them? Or will they find her? -OC's are welcome, but there is a limit-
1. No Mercy

It had been a very long day.

A very long one.

That's what I thought as Sylvia slowly stripped, and climbed into bed. The boss had wanted three hundred copies made. THREE HUNDRED!

Sylvia was just ready to go to sleep.

But of course…she was always horny when she got to bed. Always. She couldn't sleep until she had done what had to be done.

"Oh, fine…" She grumbled, and let out a low moan as she touched herself.

It was an amazing feeling, she had to be honest. She reach out to take the bottle of oil she kept on her bedside for this purpose.

Instead, however, she grasped something else. Something warm and soft.

"What the…" She muttered and turned her lamp on.

An odd and terrifying sight awaited her gaze.

"Well…no need to stop on my account." A silky voice came out. It was an odd looking creature, wearing a black cloak over its body.

"AAH!" She let out a scream, but he stopped her with a hand to her mouth.

"Now, now…I don't want to frighten you!" He soothed.

He was actually pretty short, but Sylvia realized he had razor sharp claws on his hands.

"Who…who are you?" She whispered timidly. He answered only with suddenly straddling her.

He lifted the hood, revealing a rather monstrous face.

"I'm the one that's gonna eat you. And rape you. In that exact order." He whispered harshly in her ear, and made a sudden movement.

"ARGH!" Sylvia let out a huge scream, as he penetrated her. He groped her by the breast and threw her off the bed. She tried to run, but he took her by the door. He pinned her against the locked apartment door and shoved his cock up her ass. She screamed even louder. He roared in anger as she did, and threw her against the floor.

Meanwhile, an old man was sitting naked in bed.

"What is it, sweetheart?" The very young woman leaned upwards and asked.

"Oh, it's that Sylvia. Can you hear it? Must be finally getting laid for once…but never mind about Sylvia…" He laughed, and straddled her.

"FUCK ME!" She moaned loudly as the old man penetrated her and began jerking.

"Please…please let me go." Sylvia whimpered as the creature approached her slowly and cruelly as she crawled towards the bathroom.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Time to die." He answered coldly, and picked her up. He looked her bruised body over a minute, and after a few moments of choosing he sliced.

"Ahh?" Sylvia yelped as he let her go. She took a deep gasp as she felt something warm and wet. He had slit her stomach open.

She whimpered as she felt something. Her intestines were slowly coming out. Sylvia cried out in pain as she finally crawled into the bathroom, trying to hold in her guts.

"Ahh…tasty old organs…intestines…livers…I'll bury my face in her bowels…and eat my fill." He whistled as he slowly followed her in.

"Please…" She tried one last time as she got into the bathtub.

The door closed, followed by the sounds of flesh being torn and eaten, thrusting, and the sigh of a sated creature. He walked out a half hour later, his cloak slightly bloodied, and whistled as he calmly left the apartment complex unchallenged.


	2. The Case

"Ummm…Alex?" I heard a hesitant voice.

"Sigh…I told you not to wake me up. It's…4:00 AM." I muttered, and turned over.

"It's a call from Chief Brian." She continued.

"Oh, what does that pompous bastard want from me NOW?" I groaned.

"A murder. A really grisly one. A young woman was killed and raped. Not to mention…well…eaten." She spoke.

I paused.

"Oh, fine…" I sighed irritably as I got up. Of course it was my maid, Johanna.

She turned away as I stepped out of bed.

"Oh, there's no need for modesty. You and I both know we're familiar with each other, Johanna." I scolded her lightly.

"I'd rather not get into that messy topic." She dismissed it, and quickly left.

"Mmm…where're you going at this time of night?" I heard a groggy voice. I looked over at the gorgeous young woman half-asleep in bed.

"Work. As usual." I smiled at her as I put on my clothes, and kissed her.

"Try to hurry back, love. I'm ready for more." She whispered in my ear, and I lightly rubbed the blanket where the lower part of her body was.

"I always do." I whispered back, before leaving reluctantly.

"Johanna. I mean it. If I find out you've been doing it on your work hours, and here…I won't bail you out." I warned her as I passed her by. She nodded solemnly.

I walked into the musty old apartment building.

My fellow police officers were combing the whole place, talking to residents and interrogating others.

I approached the old man.

"So…what's your name?" I asked politely.

"Mr. Teriyaki! Fools here no understand! I tell fools in blu that I am Mr. Teriyaki! Stupid police officers much like that stupid bread tin can man!" He complained in broken English.

"Okay, okay…what happened? What did you hear?" I asked calmly.

"I hear moaning sounds. I hear sex! Stupid bitch got knocked off by stupid cannibal!" He complained.

"Did you call the police?" I asked.

"No! Not at first! I have sex with girlfriend! Good sex too! Stupid Sylvia! Stupid bitch cannot find right man! Might well be lesbian!" He continued.

"Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Teriyaki." I replied dryly, and went to the victim's apartment.

"Rodriguez. How's the family?" I greeted her. Victoria Rodriguez was a fellow lesbian, someone I had sex with a while ago.

"Pretty good. I, uh…I probably should warn you. The bathroom's a mess. She's in the tub…or what's left of her." She replied, and led me inside.

It was clean mostly, except for the slickened trail of blood that led all the wall to the bathtub.

Inside was a mess. She was ripped open and half-eaten. A black, oozy substance was all over her. Whoever had done this apparently liked necrophilia, as her pussy was ruptured and coated in the black stuff.

"What'd I tell you? The place is a mess." She muttered, and slowly closed the door a bit.

"Rodriguez?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, c'mon…I know you want me…I can see that starved look in your eyes…" She had unbuttoned the blue uniform, revealing her perk naked breasts.

"Vic, I don't…" I began, but she pushed me against the wall.

"Just shut the fuck up—" She swore, but we suddenly heard something.

"What was that?" I whispered.

Suddenly, the door was smashed open. In the doorway, a large…thing loomed over us.

"Mmmm…now what do we have here?" A feminine voice spoke cheerfully.

A half-spider, half-woman creature stood before us.

"Squad, take this bitch down!" Rodriguez irritably buttoned up her uniform and called.

"Oh, those people? They were tasty, but I want something…more fresh. You'll do." She replied equally irritably.

She pushed me out of the way and grasped Victoria by her neck and by her leg and gave it a sickening crack.

"Oh god…" I cried out in shock as Officer Rodriguez was torn in two and the creature began to eat her.

"Mmmm…you taste good…" She moaned as she began eating her intestines and buried her head between the dead woman's breasts.

I could only do one thing…run.


End file.
